


Let’s Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

by gerberbxby



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dry Humping, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerberbxby/pseuds/gerberbxby
Summary: they watch some marvel movie and fuck :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Let’s Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like don’t read. tommy literally said  
> a. he’s chill with shipping  
> and  
> b. he’s legally allowed to have sex 
> 
> so, suck it antis. not like he’ll see this anyways unless he has an ao3 and goes searching for the explicit tommy/tubbo tag. 
> 
> if ur from problematic twt, this is for u. ily guys <3

Tommy was visiting his boyfriend, Toby, for the second time that month. The first time he visited, they decided they would take the time together to do fun things such as going into town everyday and going to amusement parks. They didn’t get to spend much intimate time together, because they were almost always in public. But this time, this time was different. Tommy wanted to go further with his boyfriend, he wanted to show him that he truly loved him. Toby had no clue about this, and Tom was ready to face rejection from his shy boyfriend who he would make look away when he took his shirt off in the same room as Tommy. 

Tommy wasn’t about to force Toby to have sex with him, they wouldn’t even be having true sex. Tommy wasn’t emotionally ready for that, he was imagining that they would just rut against each other like animals in heat while swapping spit (as unromantic as that sounds). 

So when Tommy arrived at Toby’s house for the second time that month, he stepped in and gave his boyfriend a hug. 

“Toby I missed you so fucking much”

Toby giggled. “It’s only been about a week, Tommy. You had no time to miss me.” 

“I miss you when you leave the room, idiot.” 

They laugh and grab Tom’s things and take them to Toby’s room. They walk up the stairs and Tommy notices something different. 

“You got an actual door, Toby?” 

Before, Toby had but a curtain in place of a door, so anyone could hear through his room. But now, he had a real door. Which meant that if they did the “devils tango”, nobody would hear them. 

“Yep! Cool, right?” Toby laughed and pulled Tommy’s bag into the room, placing it on the floor at the end of his bed. 

“Very..” Tommy was preoccupied thinking of the things they could do without his parents interrupting and scolding them with red faces of rage. Another good thing about Toby’s room is the soundproofing for when he streams. Tommy made sure to take note of that. 

“So, what do you want to do first?” 

‘You’, Tommy immediately thought. ‘Gross, I sound like an idiot.’

“I was thinking we watch a movie on my laptop!” Toby said after the other didn’t respond. Tommy shrugged and sat next to Toby on the bed, putting his head on his small boyfriend’s shoulder. Toby looked over and kissed the top of his head, grabbing his hands. 

“Want to watch a Marvel movie?” 

Tommy agreed and they put on a movie, cuddling next to each other on Toby’s full sized bed. 

After a while, Tommy began to grow horny. His intentions of this trip were after all to dick down his boyfriend (or grind onto, either works). 

He put his arm from around Toby down to his boyfriend’s thigh. Toby said nothing but Tommy could tell he knew what was happening by the hitch in his breath. Tommy started rubbing small circles onto his thigh with his finger, and he leaned down to kiss Toby’s neck. Toby gasped as Tommy bit down, definitely leaving a mark. 

“T-Tommy” 

Tommy smirked and lifted his head to look into Toby’s eyes. They both leaned in intensely and kissed each other. It was beyond sub-par. But to them it felt like the most magical and passionate thing in the world. 

Tommy undid the button on Toby’s pants, hinting at him to take it off, so he did. Toby shook his pants off and kissed Tommy again. 

“Is this okay? I mean, are you good with this? Cause I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to d-”

“Tommy, it’s fine. I want this.” 

They both smile at each other before leaning back into another kiss. Tommy guided Toby to straddle him, and took his hips grinding him down. They both let out breathy moans and Toby clutched onto Tommy’s shirt as he grew hard. 

Tommy kissed Toby and rubbed circles into his hips as they humped each other in no particular pattern. Toby wrapped his hands in Tommy’s fluffy blonde hair and pulled it slightly. 

Tommy moaned into their kiss and started bringing Toby down harder. 

“T-Tommy i’m” 

“It’s okay baby, go ahead”. 

Toby came in his boxers with a loud moan and tommy did the same. They both could only hear the Avengers and their breathes. 

“I love you so fucking much, Toby.”

“I love you too, Tom. Now can we please get back to the movie?” 

They giggled as Tommy playfully pushed him off of his lap. Toby got on a fresh pair of boxers, as did Tommy, and they cuddled and watched the rest of the movie.


End file.
